This Changes things
by blondie1421
Summary: All Vampires. Bella is the most feared vampire by vulturi, no matter how close they get she takes them down. just moved to Forks, what will the most loved vamps do about her? will Bella be able to get close to them? R/EM, A/J, E/B. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

When I was going up, I wasn't the normal girl my parents expected me to be. I hated wearing the corsets and the big poofy dress' that go along with it. Mother would always yell at me if I came into the house with dirt on my clothes. What can I say I like playing in the dirt.

The year was 1310 in England, I just turned 17. I was getting ready for another round of suitors that my parents picked out, and I am not doubt going to turn down yet again. The only problem is, if I turn down one more then my parents are just going to chose and give me no say. Wonderful .

"_Isabella I have a good feeling about this one, he is handsome and quite charming. I think that he is going to be absolutely perfect for you darling." Mother said. My mother is Renée Swan she is about 5'4", she is beautiful with short blonde hair and hazel eyes. But she is more of a girly girl then I am._

"_Mother I don't know, what if the right one isn't out there?" I asked. It is a legitimate question, I mean I really want to be free and do my own thing and not have to worry about a husband nor do I want children._

"_Isabella, William is here for you." My father called. This was a man that was strickt, one step out of line with him around, well let's just say that there will be pain that comes along with it. He is about 5'9", curly brown hair, and wrinkles around his eyes. But that is only when he smiles, which quite frankly is not very often. _

"_Coming father." I am done with these men who think they know me, when all they really care about is my father's money. Oh yeah forgot to tell you, my father is the richest man in town, oh what a join that is for me. _

"_Hello Isabella, it is a pleasure to finally make your aquantence." He said smiling. I raised my hair for him to take, and he kisses it. This man is the most handsome man I have ever met. And that smile just melts my heart away._

"_The pleasure is all mine, Mr. William." I blush, those eyes, they are a strange color. I can tell that there is something hidden behind them but im not sure what it is. I don't think I want to know either._

"_Are you ready for our strole in the park?" he asks bringing me back._

"_Why yes I am."_

_The park is beautiful this time of year, the flowers are in full bloom, the birds are chirping, a cool breeze running through England. What can be better. Oh wait this gorgeous man walking right next to me, yes that is it._

_The next thing I know I feel something roughly grab my arm and pull me into the forest's edge. I try to scream but my voice is caught in my throat. I turn and see who is doing thing, and surprised to see that it is William. His eyes seem to have turned black._

"_God Isabella, you smell so delicious I can't take it any more." What? I am stunned I have no idea what any of that means. And why did he drag me into the forest?_

_The next thing I know he bites my neck, what surprises me most is that he is actually drinking my blood. I burns so much, I try to fight back but im in to much pain to do anything. _Im sorry mother and father for disobeying your wishes,_ I thought. _

"_Oh my dear you are delicious, but im done with you know." He whispers in my ear before he starts to nibble on it._

_The pain was like nothing else I felt before. Im pretty sure I am dead and burning in Hell, no wait it shouldn't hurt this bad. Just kill me now, get it over with I do not want to go through this pain anymore._

_As I lay there on the cold hard ground wishing for death, I wonder what is happening. But I cannot figure it out._

_Finally what seemed like years later the fire left my body, opening my eyes everything has become more clear. I can see every detail in perfect clarity. I can hear more things then I thought was possible. Getting up I start heading home, hoping that this is all just a horrible nightmare and when I wake up I everything will go back to the way it was._

_When I walk into my home, my father and mother are sitting in the den. When they see me they looked relieved and a second after that my mother screamed._

"_Is-Isabella your eyes th-th-their r-r-red." She stuttered. That is when it hit me. My throat felt like it was on fire, my instincts take over and I pounce on my mother, draining her dry._

_Looking at my father, I did the same things. When I finally calm down the realization of what I just did hits me. I killed them. I have become a monster. One who has killed the only family she has. _

_So. I ran. Fast and far away from people as possible. There has to be a better way. I do not want to hurt any one else._

A couple of days after that I found out that I can eat animal blood, not as good as the humans, but I would rather not hurt anyone else.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I am the most dangerous vampire there is.The vulturi have been after me ever since they found out what I could do. You see I can access your mind and get any piece of information I want and use it against you. I can also put your thoughts outside of your mind. On top of all that, my mind is my santurary, no one can enter it without my concent. Which is basically never. I may drink animal blood, but I am still stronger then the strongest vampire out there.

Many have tried to kill me, but all have failed. I can sense when there is another mind or minds for that matter, coming closer to me and take what I need and then they are gone in an instant. Aro has lost many guards for his foolish mistake in trying to capture me.

Luckily he has stopped his foolish dream of me standing next to him. Creep.

I just moved to forks, my house is smaller than what I would normally have but seeing as this town does not have the options I would like, i'll take what I can get. Okay it is more like a cottage, rocks lining the outside wall, a rose bush climbing on the western wall. Inside the living room a small but cozy, it is just me living here, beige couch with matching chair, a black two tier coffee table with and navy blue rug. My bedroom is fairly big, for the size of the house. A king size bed in the middle of the room with navy blue covers. The walls are filled with book shelves, complete with all of my favorites. I would go into the kitchen detail, but I don't really use it. Okay well the refiderator I do use to stock up on any animal blood I can get my hands on at the time.

I have found it easier to be in control as long as I have so on me personally. Strange I know, but the stronger I am the more fun I can have with the unwelcomed guests.

Well today is my first day to go to Forks High School. The only reason I go is so I have something to do during the day. Not that I have much to do at night. Well I do mess with the vultri from time to time just to mess with them and show them what will happen if they come after me. I smile at that thought.

Driving to school in my Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera, I get the usual stares but I ignore them as always.

Getting out of the car, I can hear all the gasps, and see all of the shocked expressions. But scanning the parking lot my eyes land on something I never thought I would see.

Vampires.

A group of them at that.

Well bloody hell this is just what I needed. Frozen in place. The bell rings but I cannot move from this spot.

Well this is going to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hell no this was not happening!

Who the hell are they anyways?

As I stood there motionless starring at my own kind I realized something pivotal. The eyes. They are gold, well scratch that they were darkening but still. They are doing the exact same thing as me, just with more.

The more I stood there and contemplated the situation I realized that, what the hell I can play nice….. If I wanted to; and right now I could use some fun. _Sorry friends but right now you can keep things hidden, but only for awhile_ I thought.

With that thought firmly in place, I started walking towards the office to start my new adventure.

"Hello dear, can I help you with anything?" God this woman looks bad, from her tacky red hair to her out of date clothes.

"Ah yes. My name is Isabella Swan, I was told to pick my schedule up here." I'm in a great mood, so why not use the dazzling smile? 

"I-Ah yes, here you are dear. My name is Ms. Cope, if you need anything just ask. Have a nice day."

"You too."

This is going to be good.

I was trying my hardest to not look into there minds to see if I can get any information out of them. But I was brought out of my thoughts when some vile boy came up to me.

"Hi. I'm Mike, Mike Newton. You must be Isabella." He introduced.

Wow. Time to charm. "Hello Michael, it is nice to meet you, but I really should get going." Wait is that… oh my god he is drooling, son I know I look good but you are not worth my time.

"I-uh-I was won-ndering i-i-if you would l-l-like to g-g-go out w-w-with m-me?" stuttering, really? Perfect.

"Oh sorry, I don't have time for you. Bye now." And with that I left him to his thoughts, or lack thereof.

Soon lunch time came. Not my favorite but I have to blend in so…ugh this sucks. I have tried to be good and not enter the Cullen's minds, but I couldn't help it. I needed something, just to know what im up against.

First of all the big one, sex addict, the strongest of the group, but also the jokester. Next is blondie, nothing there other the her pigheadedness. Then the psychic, short pixy looking girl, way to hyper to even stay there to long. Next to her is the blonde haired boy, also probably my biggest threat, the Major. Hmm maybe he would give me more of a fight then the big one? Last, is the mind reader; he is the one that I am going to have the most fun with that is for sure.

He has been trying to figure out why he cant hear me all morning, maybe it is time to give him some insight.

_You know you may blow a blood vessel, if you try any harder_ I thought. The look on his face when he realized who it was, was completely priceless. Oh yes my fun has just started.

_Don't worry so much, you may gain some wrinkles on the pretty face of yours._ I started laughing in the back of my mind.

That is pretty much how the rest of the day went. But this is only the start of more to come.

This is how the day went on. Little sneak peeks into my mind. After the first look into all of their minds I left them alone. I knew that they would come looking for me after school, maybe even get their 'father' to come with them. Hell the more the merrier.

When the last bell rang singling the end of school, I took my time. The little boys kept coming up to me asking me out. _Oh how scared you would be if you really got to know me_. Walking into the parking lot I see the Cullen clan watching me.

_See something you like sweetheart?_ I ask him. By the way he is standing you could tell that he is uncomfortable.

_Aw baby, you just need to relax. Too much stress is bad for your health._ I let a small giggle out getting weird looks from the girls while theboys are in awe of me. Disgusting.

I was at my car when I sensed someone behind me. When I turn around its, oh whats his name, right Edward. God he's sexy.

_Is something wrong?_ Oh yeah this is going to become one fun year.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen and these are my siblings Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." He said pointing out each member.

There are still to many people around so staying formal I say "Hello im Isabella, it is a pleasure to meet you." I smile at them.

When I look at Edward, there is something there, like my skin is sizzling. I have no idea what it means. Putting that thought in the back of my head, I decide to take a good look at them. Alice is a short pixie like girl with short black hair that sticks out in every direction. Jasper, there is no doubt that he was from the army. His looks give him away, he also looks pretty mad. _Ah he is waiting for a fight. Soon child, soon._ Rosalie looks just to bored with the situation, probably wanting to go back to her mirror. Last is Emmett, he is looking pretty protective of Rosalie. Hmm this could be a fun fight.

After my short assessment, im too bored so I start to get into my car "Hey where are you going?" _who is dub enough to touch me_? Turning around I see Emmett, _oh of course big and touch thinks that this is a smart move, well guess again little boy._

"Get your hand off of me" I hissed. Looking at my expression he removes his hand.

"Would you like to come over to our house to talk a little more privately." Edward asked.

_Oh honey, I would love to but I have plans._ I sweetly tell him.

"It would be nice if you could join us." Persistent aren't we?

"Sorry, but I will not give in."

"Please, please, please. I can tell we'll become such great friends." Alice chimes in.

_You know what pretty boy I will come, but only to shut you and your little group up!_ I mentally scream at him.

"Great well follow me."

Well great. This is not how I planned things.


	3. AN

Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while. Things with school have been hectic but no worries things have started to slow down so something should be up soon.

Thanks for following:)


	4. sorry

I am so so so sorry. Writers block mixed with the stress of school, and my friend leaving to japan to see her husband. I will try to update as soon as I can, but in the mean time if you have any ideas I would love to hear them.

Thanks:)


	5. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys,

Sorry for not updating on _This Changes Things_, I am just having a hard to figuring out where I wanted it to go. So I will be deleting it. I am so sorry for this too. In the beginning it was all planned but now I have no idea what I want to do with it.

I will give anyone a chance to adopt it if they would like just pm me. I will keep it up for 2 more weeks and if no one wants it I will have to say goodbye to it.

Again I am super sorry for this you guys.

All of my other stories are staying up and hopefully being updated more often since I have finished finals. Fan-fucking-tastic to.

Thanks for reading, and good luck for those who have homework still.

-megs


	6. I've decided

Hey guys,

Okay so after some reviews and some thinking I have decided that I am just going to put _This Changes things _on hold for the time being.

In the mean time If you would like to help me out with the story just message me other wise just keep up the encouragement it is really helpful.

Now lastly, no this is not about finding someone to chat with. I have just lost where I am going with the story and instead of you guys being in the dark I thought I would keep you updated. So if you could please keep those comments to yourself that would be appreciated. Thanks.

'Til then take a look at my other stories.

Thanks,

-Megs


	7. AN sorry

Okay so here is the deal. I am so sorry for not updating, but I have an 8am math class all week, and my weekends are spent with a test and homework. So I am going to try to get something done. It may not be long but at least you get something.

If you would like to help me out, pm me or review it. Don't care either way. Have an idea, don't be afraid to tell me.

But I am sorry my class ends next week. Thankfully. So I will get back to my stories, may even figure out where_ This changes things_ is going to go.

Want to help with any story go ahead and tell me, it would be much appreciative, I would look for a beta but I don't really have the time to sit and go through them.

Thanks for being supportive and reading my stories. Updating, hopefully, soon.


End file.
